darkencryptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Deck Profile: Blala's Artifacts
Introduction The "Artifact" Archetpye is a new archetype that hit the game when the booster set "Primal Origin" was released, and focuses on destroying your own artifact monsters that are set in your spell and trap zone with card effects, on your opponents turn. When an artifact is sent to the graveyard by a card effect on your opponents turn, it special summons itself, and gains an additional effect. Some artifacts can be special summoned from the hand under certain circumstances. My artifact deck focuses on swarming the field rapidly with multiple artifacts, and either making Rank 5 XYZ monsters, or just beating down my opponent. Deck Profile Main Deck: 40 Cards Monsters: 21 *Artifact Labrys X2: If you're summoning an artifact by popping one of your face-down artifacts, you get a free 2300 ATK beater from your hand. *Artifact Scythe X2: Your opponent trying to Special Summon from their extra deck? lolnope. *Artifact Moralltach X3: Probably the best artifact main deck monster. Special summon it, pop a card, dun. *Artifact Failnaught X2: Special summon it, recycle an artifact in the grave. Nuff said. *Artifact Chakram X2: One of your defense traps like Mirror Force/Dimensional Prison about to get hit by Mystical Space Typhoon? Bounce that valubale trap to your hand, and get out a 1900 ATK monster. *Artiface Caducues X3: Whenever you special summon an artifact, you get to draw a card. Infinite +1's with this guy on the field. *Artifact Beagalltach X3: Pop this guy, you get up to two free pops on your own card. One Mystical Space Typhoon just turned into three. *Artifact Aegis X2: A nice 2500 DEF wall, and prevents cards like Sakaretsu Armor, Mirror Force, etc. Plus, the girl looks hawt. *Honest: Your deck is full of light attribute monsters, you have to play Honest. *Absorbing Jar: Pop all set spells and traps, and draw cards equal to the amount destroyed. You get all your artifact summons off, and you get plusses. Too good. Spells: 8 *Mystical Space Typhoon X3: Quick-play spell popper in an artifact deck. Nuff said. *Artifact Ignition X3: More Mystical Space Typhoons, an artifact setter, and, if your opponent destroys this, they lose their next battle phase. Too good. *Artifacts Unleashed X2: XYZ summon during your opponents turn. If it gets destroyed, you get a +1. Traps: 11 *Malevolent Catastrophe X3: It's a heavy storm when your opponent attacks. Nuff said. *Artifact Sanctum X3: Special summon an artifact from the deck during your opponents turn. If it's popped, you get to pop back. *A Hero Emerges X2: Special summon a card from your hand during your opponents turn if you get lucky. *Call of the Haunted X3: Special summon an artifact from your grave during opponents turn. Extra Deck: 15 Cards XYZ: 15 *Number 19: Freezadon: Out of materials on your adreus? Detach from this instead. *Shark Fortress: Allows one of your monsters to attack twice. *Artifact Durendal X3: Awesome XYZ. Uses your opponents effects against them, and is essentially a free "Reload". *Number 61: Volcasaurus: Pop any face-up monster and burn your opponent a bit. Can't attack this turn? Just use it to make Gaia. *Constellar Pleiades X2: Free bounces. *Adreus, Keeper of Armogeddon X2: Pop a face-up card. Nuff said. *Tiras, Keeper of Genesis: Protects itself from card effects, pops a card if it attacked/was attacked. *Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaich: Pop two set cards. *Digvorzhak, King of Heavy Industry: Mill three of your opponents cards, pop a card on their field for each monster. *Full Armored - Crystal Zero Lancer: Build off of Freezadon, protects itself, negates effects. *Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger: Build off of your useless remains of Adreus or Volcasaurus, does piercing damage. Category:Blalafoon's Deck Profiles Category:Deck Profile